The Untold Tale
by Lady Eriathwen
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret, one that she has to hold back from even Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. What will happen if the most unlikely person find out about it? What will he do? HermionexOliver fic.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series.

R&R! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Preface**

She stared down with tear-stained eyes at the beautiful infant in her arms. A lovely baby boy with gentle brown curls just like hers, his pale skin flushed with pink and his blue eyes shone with merriment as he looked up at her mother.

_Yes, his mother. I am this beautiful child's mother, _she thought smiling at the child in her arms. She just wished she had someone with her to help her care for the baby, having made her parents go into hiding at the start of the war over a year ago she had no one to rely on but herself.

She was worried. How will she take care of her baby if she still had a year left in school? And what if they found out? What will they do to her? Surely Professor Dumbledore will not be cold about her keeping her child while she still studies? But where shall she keep him? With her in school? How is that possible if she lived with other 7th year students. Oh no wait, she was Head Girl? She had a room for herself along with... Oh no, she forgot about the Head Boy. Who happened to be Draco Malfoy. No, she did not have anywhere to go with the baby. She must speak with Dumbledore, she decided. If he did not want her to keep the baby with her, then fine she will have to leave school as much as it pains her to do so. The baby. He has to have a name.

Tristan. That will be his name.

Who would've thought? She was a mother at barely 17 years old under painful circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2: Head On Collision

Disclaimer: Protocol, I don't own Harry Potter.

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long while, school was utter hell and I had training for a competition this weekend. But here goes!

Heidi191976: Thanks, hope you continue on until the end.

ILUVB-52'S: Thank you, I'll make it as to satisfy you. You sound like you have an interesting story yourself.

CASSIE.D 101: As demanded, here goes hahaha.

Nikki-4: It's nothing big, but please continue reading!

R&R! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Head Start**

"Hermione Granger. Who would have thought…" Dumbledore thought out loud as he gazed at one of his most prized students ask this request. Not in a million years would he have thought this to happen to such a good student.

"I'd understand Professor if you'd disregard my proposition. I'll take my leave now. Thank you for your time," Hermione felt cold. She did not want to give up Hogwarts, it was her home. It was the only place she had left that she felt safe. The only thing she had. But now she had a child. She stood up to leave but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Hermione what you ask, is to remain a student at this school? The child in your arms, Tristan, he is to stay with you? How will you manage your studies if I allow you to remain?"

"Professor, I will have to manage. It is for the best, I guess. I need to have something that is sustainable now that I've entered something that is possibly going to change my life forever. It already has; and now I don't know how I will keep going if I don't have use in this world. The only solution I can think of is to finish Hogwarts to support Tristan."

"You are risking a lot Miss Granger, are you aware of that?"

Hermione looked down at Tristan who was gurgling and looking around the room with curiosity and astonishment. _Already smart beyond his year,_ Dumbledore mused. "Yes, sir. I am aware of the consequences. I'm ready to take them."

"Then you should know that you cannot be Head Girl."

Her heart sank. She looked forward to being one since her 1st year here, "But… Professor… I'm still capable of being Head…"

"Indeed you are. But it's not because I am doubtful of your capabilities, it is because it will take much of your time. And your case, which is no doubt going to be a big issue with regards to the students, no offense, it will not be wise to live with even one other student. It will not be safe," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said this, "Yes I am aware of what goes on in this school. Mister Malfoy has shown quite an interest in you three especially throughout the years."

"Prof… Professor, you mean… you mean to say… I can, I can stay?" Hermione crossed her fingers.

"Yes you may, we will help with the care of the child. But you must promise, I know you are the most intelligent witch here, that you will obtain your marks prior to the standards we know you can keep up with. You have two three advance classes, Hermione, Potions, Transfigurations and Ancient Runes. You will need precision at all subjects."

"Thank you, Sir! I will, I promise! Just as long I can stay here with Tristan!" Hermione was so happy; she woke Tristan up who had fallen into a light nap. He started to wail. "I'm sorry, Tris."

"Hermione… I would just like to know, out of curiosity, who is the father of this child?" Dumbledore noticed as Hermione stopped fussing on Tristan who started to stop his wailing and was now gazing up on Dumbledore with such a cold-set face that left him stunned. Surely, this was the first time he saw her eyes so dead and lifeless. And it was because of the mention of who the father was.

"I'm sorry, Professor. But I am not ready to disclose that topic with anyone. I still have not recovered from it therefore it gives me grief."

"Very well, Miss Granger. There's a month left before the new school year begins, would you like to stay for the remainder of the summer holidays here? I trust you will need time to adjust and prepare."

Right then the light in her eyes which he was accustomed to seeing all throughout her years in Hogwarts returned, and if it were any other person they wouldn't have noticed the changed in the first place, but he was headmaster of the best magical school for a reason.

"Yes professor, I'd like that very much."

"Only the professors will know of your… situation. If you choose to relay this information to other people that will be your decision and yours alone. No one will discover it from the staff; that I promise you. Your secret will be safe, my dear."

"Thank you. For everything. I really appreciate it."

"Go now, I will ask Minerva to escort you to your new rooms. And from there you both will go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to purchase much of your supplies and necessities," Dumbledore went over to the fireplace and called out, "Minerva McGonagall!"

"Yes, Dumbledore?"

"Would please step in my office, I would like to speak with you regarding one of our students."

"Certainly," and as soon as Dumbledore's head pulled out of the fireplace McGonagall emerged. She was not prepared to see that the student they were to discuss was right there in Dumbledore's office, and that said student was Hermione Granger. With a laughing child in her arms looking at her come out of the fireplace.

"Miss Granger? What… What's the… The child… Yours?" Hermione was surprised then to see the usually composed professor sputter her words out.

"Yes, professor. Tristan is indeed mine."

"But…"

"Minerva she will inform us further than the child's name and her request to remain under our establishment if she wished to do so."

"Right… Right, I'm sorry Miss Granger. I was just…"

"Not expecting for this to occur? That I have a child at barely 17? I as well." Hermione's voice shook as she said this, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

"There, there, child. All will fall back to place, I am sure. For now, you must rest. Dumbledore what is it that you wanted me to know?"

"I would like for you to escort Miss Granger to Diagon Alley later on today or tomorrow morning to withdraw enough money in both her vault and Hogwarts' for her to purchase school supplies and essential substances for the child. I will take care of Tristan as both of you leave."

"Oh, Professor! That is too much to ask, my parents left me enough money. I can manage. I wouldn't want to impose." Hermione was overwhelmed by the hospitality.

"My dear, you are not imposing. It is merely a gift, allowing you to keep the child with you here in Hogwarts I have come to the conclusion that I would be young Tristan's legal guardian, especially since I am aware your parents are not here but are in hiding." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and then at Tristan, "And please don't take away the chance for an old wizard as I to cherish a child in his arms at least for a while."

"Alright, sir. He can be a handful this little one. But thank you, I am grateful for everything." Hermione smiled at both Dumbledore and McGonagall.

* * *

Days flew by into weeks, Hermione had settled in her personal dormitory with two bedrooms and one of which is a nursery for Tristan. She has managed to balance both the baby and what's left of her summer homework; so far, so good. She is still worried though that with Tristan around she'll not have the same leisure she had before of all that free study time for her NEWTS this year, though she is truly grateful with McGonagall and Dumbledore's help.

The Transfiguration Professor is holding her on advance classes if there would be cases when she will be unable to attend class because of Tristan, as well as Snape who was surprisingly calm about this situation given that he showed distaste towards Hermione in the past few years. And Professor Dumbledore, as self-proclaimed guardian, insisted that little Tristan be in his company a few times a week while his mother is off studying. Basically, the mentors were sympathetic with Hermione. They still want her to experience a normal, teenage life. Although they still do not know how this happened to her, they knew it took its toll on her, seeing her more stressed than usual.

They were particularly amazed with the child and you can see that both have grown attached to his radiant presence. It's nothing usual to have a toddler amidst all the students and the old professors, it's quite refreshing as Dumbledore joked once.

Taking it upon herself, Hermione knew that there was a day left that the castle will be free from the student popular. _One more day and they will be back, might as well take advantage of this,_ she thought as she got Tristan ready to go outside one last time. She noticed that he loved looking at everything in the castle. Observant, big eyes and always smiling at the portraits they passed by. He liked the castle and its grounds very much, particularly the Quidditch Field.

_Just like his father…_ She thought sadly, knowing that one day he will have to meet him. One day the man will have to know about Tristan. She was horrified by this idea. How will that turn out to be?

They walked through the castle, with Tristan gurgling excitedly looking around and Hermione smiling at her little boy. They were so much alike, she knew he will grow up as intellectual as her, showing signs at an early age. They'd stop at certain areas where he'd want to touch the suits of armors or when Peeves would pass by and make funny faces at him, trying to scare him off but really was just making him drool more with laughter. Peeves has met his match.

The weather was already starting to get colder, what with the season nearing winter, so Hermione was glad she stuffed him in comfortable, warm clothes and the little red bonnet that, surprisingly, McGonagall bought for him. Just cause she felt like it. If Dumbledore can be Tristan's godfather, then McGonagall is surely appointed the godmother.

They were walking through the grounds to the Quidditch Field, Tristan was nearly impossible to carry as he thrashed and twisted around enthusiastically, knowing that they will be going there in a few minutes. He liked sitting in the middle of the field and just look up and around the stands and the goal hoops. Whenever Madame Hooch permitted it, which is all the time, she lets him play with the Quaffle because she finds it adorable how he tries to carry and throw it around but ends up falling on his side.

"Hold still, love. We'll get there. It won't disappear you know. It'll be there for a very long time," as Hermione tried to calm the boy down. He just laughed but stayed still… for a while… then laughed again, he was too fidgety to stay still. She sighed and just let him go about do whatever he wanted.

They near the Quidditch Pitch and they saw someone already there. _Thank God, Madame Hooch! The Quaffle better be there. _

"Professor! Tristan here is getting restless already and--" She shouted as she rushed over with the bouncing baby boy in her arms, but stopped. The figure turned around and stared at her for a while, and realization donned onto both of them. _OMG, it's not Madame Hooch. Fuck! Who…_

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" A deep, obviously male, voice looked from her to the baby, who was grinning at him like mad with drool splotched all over his baby bib and back at her again. "So it's true then."

* * *

A/N: R&R! Sorry super late update. Hope you all like it. Cliffie, I know. But, well, it's fun that way lol.


	3. Author's Note And Apologies

Hello people,

As you can see the story has been unrightfully ignored for some time now and I feel dreadful about it, keeping you all waiting (I know, I hate cliffhangers too sometimes). And I really do apologize! Really! It's just that it is kinda hard for me to go on what with my school requirements, work and me being in a varsity team; it's just been a hectic few months for me. I've just been really busy and everything's just piling up.

I hope you all understand I really do wanna continue with the story as it really does mean a lot to me, in a personal way, and to put it in writing (at least in fanfiction) is somewhat good release for me.

Nevertheless I will… try… not to keep you all waiting. I'm in the progress of writing the next chapter. I appreciate your reviews! Thank you very much! Again, I'm sorry for the big delay but I'll be updating at least 2 or 3 chapters within the month because YAY! I got a lot of time in my hands. And I'll use it wisely, I'll update this soon. Alright?! Alright.

Love,

The Author Who Won't Keep You Waiting

Well… Not too long!


End file.
